Death Eaters Judgement Day
by secretfanficlover
Summary: A gang leader named Voldemort reeks havoc on the town, until a mysterious person comes a long and brings the Death Eaters to justice. Warnings: Violence, death, revenge, arson, mild swearing


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Criminology Task (Extra Credit) 13. Murder - Write a Serial Killer!au

Word Count: 2229

Warnings: Violence, death, revenge, arson, mild swearing

Title: **Death Eaters Judgement Day**

Credit: This bunny belongs to Kim- Thanks Kim!

Note: MuggleAU

* * *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had joined the police force. Harry was intent on solving the mystery of the killer who called himself Voldemort, who was involved in the gang activity that left Harry an orphan at only fifteen months old. This gang had affected many families; left many children without parents or siblings, so many vowed that they would find this man and his followers and bring them to justice.

"Who is that?" Ron asked as they walked into the main lounge at the police force. Harry and Ron were part of the department of gang-related crimes.

"That's Dennis Creevy," Harry explained, "He went to Hogwarts with us, his brother was killed during the gang shooting at the school that day…"

**Flashback**

_Dennis was homesick, he didn't want to get the other kids sick, so his mother had left him home alone. She had dropped Collin of at Hogwarts that morning, same as every day. Dennis was watching cartoons on the TV when suddenly a news reporter cut into his regular show. "Rita Skeeter is here reporting for the Daily News, the gang leader is only known as Voldemort has broken into Hogwarts and an uncontrolled fire was released upon the unsuspecting students. Many had been killed before the gang managed to slip away before the police arrived. Here we are interviewing one of the teachers, Professor McGonagall." The reporter said, and Dennis felt his blood run cold, from something other than just the flu. It couldn't be, the school was huge. Surely his brother would have been safe?_

_His mother and father had gone to the school to go fetch Collin, and the hours passed, and his parents still hadn't returned. It seemed like in the chaos, his parents had forgotten all about him. He tried his best to stay awake, but his small body was tired from fighting off the bug, and he fell into an uneasy sleep on the couch. _

_He woke up when his parents returned, watching them walk into the door. He was looking around them, was Collin behind them? _

"_Where is Collin?" he asked his parents. When he said the name, his mother burst out in tears, and his father held her close. _

"_Collin didn't make it," his father said, his voice was broken._

_Dennis couldn't believe it, that gang had murdered his older brother? Collin was the sweetest older brother, and he would never be able to forget what had happened…_

Harry had lost many friends that day as well, but it seemed like Dennis had taken it upon himself not to rest until he found the killer.

"Don't worry mate, he isn't a magician, we will find him," Ron said encouragingly, clapping the small man on the shoulder. Dennis looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks," he responded before sipping more of his coffee.

The men followed all leads and came across a run-down warehouse where a secret informant told them the gang would be. Harry and Ron went in and found a woman with wild curly black hair and eyes as black as coal. It seemed like the woman held no soul beneath those wild eyes. Before Harry could draw his weapon, the woman had her gun on him.

"Master, run," the woman screamed to a man, small of stature with black hair and eyes just as cruel.

"I'll be the end of you, mark my words," Bellatrix said coldly.

The leader escaped in the chaos, and before Ron could tell the woman to drop her weapon, she shot Harry, his blood covering her clothes, and she fell him to the ground.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron said. "You are under arrest for the murder of Harry Potter, as well as the torture of the Longbottom family."

Bellatrix cackled without care, dropping Harry's lifeless body to the ground, as well as her empty firearm. She gave herself up willingly, knowing the evidence against her was strong. Ron managed just to hold it together until reinforcements came, and as soon as the woman was locked in the police van, he broke down by Harry's lifeless body. Harry had not only been his partner in the force for many years, but they had also been childhood friends, more like brothers really.

While Bellatrix was being held in custody, it seemed clear that she had no intention of ratting out her master to save her own skin. She didn't say anything, calling for representation. Her lawyer quickly claimed she couldn't be held accountable for her actions, claiming insanity as a defence.

"You're kidding," Severus Snape muttered. "She killed and tortured so many people, and you're telling me she won't go to jail at all?"

"Doesn't look like it," Dennis Creevy said to his informant. "Looking at a mental institute and keeping her medicated." He shook his head in annoyance. This didn't seem fitting. These people deserve no mercy, they should be getting the death penalty.

"Kid, look, this isn't my fault," Snape responded at his tone.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "If only I had gotten there before lieutenants Potter and Weasley."

Ron had been given some time off after the tragic event causing the death of his friend and partner. He chooses to spend time with his wife, Hermione. When Ron returned after two weeks of leave, he was told that he would be partnered with Dennis Creevy.

"Sir, I work alone," Creevy insisted to Kingsley Shacklebolt. The man behind the desk eyed him curiously at his tone. "Creevy, I wasn't asking you," Shacklebolt said in response. Ron stood there, wondering why he was putting up such a fuss, he wasn't a wrong partner. It wasn't due to negligence on his part that Harry had been killed. He had done everything in his power to save him.

"He killed Potter," he spat out.

"Oh great, now I have guilt!" Ron responded sarcastically. "You think I didn't do everything I could?"

"Honestly no, and I don't want you as my partner," Dennis said.

"Fine," Shacklebolt said reluctantly. "I will find Weasley, another partner."

As soon as Dennis left, Shacklebolt closed his door and said to Ron:

"That one has been acting strange; keep an eye out for him okay? The partnering situation was more for his benefit than yours. I am worried about him, lieutenant." He confessed before letting Ron leave.

The guilt of Harry's death caused Ron constant torment, and after being partnered with Neville Longbottom, another one of Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters victims, he was intent on bringing the mastermind to justice.

When Ron found out Snape was undercover as a spy within the organization, he decided to talk to him. Snape had his own leather jacket, with Death Eater written in silver writing on the back.

"Why haven't we found Voldemort yet?" Ron asked Snape.

"Well, I suppose it's because you're not very good at this, Weasley," Snape said sarcastically.

"Where is he now?" Ron asked, not rising to the bait.

"In the warehouse, probably," Snape responded slowly.

Ron and Neville had gone to the warehouse and managed to track the man with the alias of Voldemort down.

"Here to arrest us?" He asked, haughtily.

"Yes, put down your weapons," Ron said.

"You will find no evidence of anything," the man continued.

To their horror, they received a phone call saying all the evidence to convict has disappeared and they couldn't bring him in.

"You have no proof I'm the man you're looking for," he finished before the two lieutenants needed to head back to the police station. Just when they thought they had no leads, Bellatrix Lestrange let something slip in the mental institution. It was recorded and could be used as evidence in court. So the partners made their way to the warehouse again, with backup.

"Only a fool would try to arrest us twice in one day," Snape told Voldemort before the two burst into the warehouse.

"You're under arrest," Neville said.

"Fool," Voldemort responded.

"All's fair in love and punches," Neville responded.

"I don't think that's how that goes," Ron said behind his back. Voldemort chuckled cruelly, and other than Snape the rest of the Death Eaters managed to get away.

"_Rita Skeeter reporting for the Daily News, the gang leader going by the name of Voldemort was captured today, but his Death Eaters escaped during the confusion. The man going by the name Voldemort is none other than orphan Tom Marvollo Riddle, named after his father. Who knew?" _

"No death sentence?" Creevy asked furiously.

"Seems like life without parole," Shacklebolt replied.

"That's not…" Creevy started but stopped himself. It was clear these people didn't know the meaning of the word justice.

"_Sources say that Bellatrix Lestrange, right-hand woman of the gang leader named Voldemort, had been killed. She was in Saint Mungo's Mental Hospital, where she was under constant supervision. Rumours say that the police had transferred her to house arrest, and believed she would take her tablets with just a nurse to check on her once a day. The strangest occurrence is that Ms Lestrange seemed fine less than twenty-four hours ago and now she had been found dead in her living room. The police had found that her tablets had been switched with cyanide tablets, which leads us to believe it was someone that had been targeted by the Death Eater gang before. The suspects' list is too numerous to mention. Some may believe this woman deserved to die, but the manner of this murder seems cruel and very thoughtful…"_

"Snape, who told you that Ms Lestrange was to be moved to house arrest?" Shacklebolt asked seriously.

"The letter came straight from you, sir," Snape insisted. Before the letter containing this information could be examined, it mysteriously went missing.

"Thank you, Snape, that will be all," he dismissed the man.

Shacklebolt had a long discussion with Longbottom and Weasley after this incident; it appears there was someone inside the precinct that was taking advantage of their position to get to all the gang members.

"_Severus Snape, known Death Eater, was found dead in his apartment this morning. The police claimed he was an informant for them and had worn a disguise to infiltrate the gang. It was clear he partook in many despicable activities while undercover, but the question is, why would he kill himself? According to the scene, it appears that Mr Snape had hung himself from the roof by his belt, but it appears like there is skin underneath his nails, and that there was a struggle, although he had written what appears to be a suicide note, police are suspecting that this could have been murder." _

"What are we going to do, mate?" Ron asked Neville the next morning.

"I don't know, we have no leads, and if it's someone in the precinct, we are in big trouble…" Neville muttered, eating his cream covered doughnut with a grim expression.

"We need to do something, I have a feeling Tom Riddle will be next on the list, we need to double the security and make sure we are notified if anything strange is going on at Azkaban prison." Neville nodded, agreeing that Ron's theory sounded valid. They needed to stop these senseless murders before it becomes too late.

Ron's theory had been correct, it was less than a week after someone broke into Azkaban, the man managed to block the cameras with a silver umbrella. The two of them managed to reach the prison as the powerlines got cut, finding the silver umbrella, it was clear the man had been wearing rubber gloves since no fingerprints were found on it.

"Neville, get to RIddle's cell," Ron said hurriedly, they were sure now all the killings were linked.

Neville ran to cell block 7C, where Riddle had been kept. The cell door was open, and very soon, it became clear they were too late. Tom Riddle had been shot through a pillow, to prevent the echo of the noise throughout Azkaban prison. The other inmates were awake and causing a ruckus, trying to get out of their own cells. Neville found a rag with chloroform, which explained why none of the other inmates had heard a struggle.

"Shit," Ron said to his partner. "We knew what was going to happen, and we still managed to miss the guy." It was clear the partners were both annoyed at the turn of events; they could have prevented further bloodshed had they caught the man that night.

"We will find him soon, Ron," Neville insisted.

"You two better," Shacklebolt said, walking up to them in the cafeteria.

"_The death of Lucius Malfoy confirmed Death Eater, and his wife Narcissa was released to the public today. Lieutenants Weasley and Longbottom managed to finally track down the Death Eater Killer, who was none other than Detective Denis Creevy. Sources state that Mrs Malfoy had been tied up, and gagged, while her husband was stabbed repeatedly with a knife from their kitchen. After having murdered Lucius, Dennis turned upon the man's wife and slit her throat with the same knife. It appears Dennis had never gotten over the murder of his younger brother when Dennis was just twelve years old. It is clear that he had become sloppy in his preparation, either that, or he willingly let himself be tracked down after completing his task. _


End file.
